Dream a Little Dream: One Week Later
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. When Bobby Keller is picked on by a bully named Callie Matheson, he stands up for himself, and also surprises Joel and Dumas in the process.


**Here's a new oneshot I cooked up one day while watching the 1989 film Dream a Little Dream (starring Corey Feldman, Corey Haim and Meredith Salenger), which is a really neat movie.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Marc Rocco owns the film Dream a Little Dream. The lyrics to Rockstar by Nickelback belong to their respective owners. I own the stories, oneshots, songfics and poems I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Dream a Little Dream: One Week Later

My name is Bobby Keller. I'm eighteen, and I love rock and roll, and I'm a typical teenager…or at least, I used to be. Now, I'm different in how I see the world, thanks to an experiment that Coleman Ettinger had done. He had also learned some things too. But I still dress like Michael Jackson, as he's my favorite singer.

That day I wore a white shirt with a picture of a red car, a blue coat with a silver wings pin on the left breast pocket, black Levis, white socks and black penny loafers, an aqua headband which wound itself around my head, and a fedora of black, which sat upon my head as waves of my raven hair fell straight down my back. I looked pretty cool – at least in my view.

Venturing outside, I headed towards the grassy area so I could sit quietly under a tree with my friends, Joel and Dumas.

"Hey, Death Dude?"

Dumas and Joel looked up from where they were sitting, wondering what was going to happen now.

I stopped and looked, smirking, in the direction of the voice. Callie Matheson had other ideas, beckoning me to her table. So, I walked over to her.

Callie gave me the once over.

"Love the get-up!" she sneered.

"What do you want, Callie?" I replied.

"Well, it's like this…um…" Callie looked to the heavens, as though she had forgotten my name. I gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Bobby."

"Oh yeah, of course. Bobby," she said mockingly. "Name doesn't really suit someone of your…type."

Then, it happened. Much to Callie's confusion, I **smirked** at her. The other girls, seeing my smirk, looked at each other, confused.

"Why is he smiling?" one queried.

"It's like he thinks Callie is **complimenting** him or something," another remarked.

I had had enough. But I was smart to have walked over in the first place, of course. And, if Callie didn't know better, she could've sworn she saw that my eyes were glowing green or something – just like a cat's eyes when the cat is struck with jealousy.

Then I said, "Look, Callie, I don't appreciate you hitting on me, and I don't think your friends would, either. So why don't you just do me a favor and stay out of my life?"

Then before I gave Callie a chance to answer, I gave my black hair a flick, then headed off to where Joel and Dumas were sitting. They had heard the whole exchange, and they were shocked.

_I'm through with standin' in line  
at clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
and I'm never gonna win  
this life hasn't turned out  
quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house  
on an episode of Cribs  
__And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
for ten plus me_  
_(So what you need)_

_I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
(Been there done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

Their eyes bugged out as I walked up to them, then sat down with them.

Dumas was eighteen. He was the bully and the leader of a gang. He once punched me in the face one night while I was on a date with Lainie Diamond, giving me a fat lip in the process. The reason why was that he wanted revenge on me for beating him in a fight on the soccer field that day at school. But when I called him my friend in an alleyway outside a club when Joel was about to kill him with a gun, he felt remorseful and started to rethink the bully image he had.

Joel is eighteen too. He's also my friend. He had been a victim of a hot temper, but thanks to my talking to him and Dinger's intervention, he got some help. He even dated Lainie once, but when she found out the truth about him – that he just wanted the same thing he wanted from all women – she dumped him, and at the dance on Saturday, too.

I remember it well…

**Flashback**

_Lainie__ hissed,_  
_"You know what, Joel? Just hit me. It has nothing to do with Bobby. It was **you**, what you wanted. You don't care about me! Well, I do, and I want out!"_

_"You know very well you're mine!" Joel roared as he grabbed her, stopping her progress of turning away from him. __I was shocked; I would never treat a lady like **that**, being a gentleman, of course._

_"Just beat off!" she shrieked._

_Then Joel pushed her to the ground. He heard my voice yell "Hey!" and then felt me pushing him away._

_"You OK?" I said to Lainie, holding her hand. She nodded._

_When Dinger warned me to get Lainie out of there, I helped Lainie to her feet, then took off with her following behind me. I got her out to my car, and we drove to this really cool club._

_There we danced to the song Young At Heart by Frank Sinatra. With me, she felt safe. She had finally realized that the guy for her had been me the whole time; she just didn't see it at first. Now she did, having opened her eyes to the truth._

**End of Flashback**

Anyway, as I pulled myself out of the flashback, I then asked, "What are you staring at?"

"You, dude," replied Dumas. "That was…some exchange between you two. She must've had it coming, or something."

I nodded. I had been pushed around by Callie Matheson for too long. It was time I stood up and took the upper hand. And that day was today.

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And well  
_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla, ha-ha)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass  
with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
we'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial, well  
_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_Bridge  
I'm gonna sing those songs  
that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
from a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in Hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial, well_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

"Bobby, dude, was she really hitting on you?" asked Joel.

"It sounded like it to me," I replied smoothly.

Dumas and Joel looked at each other, then smiled. Then we started talking about other things.

After all, we are friends, and friends do spend time with each other.

* * *

**Well, R&R, please. Nice reviews inspire me to write more.**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
